


[VID] (I'm Not Calling You A) Liar

by Butterfly



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Implied Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Post-Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: The ghost in Pearl's heart.





	[VID] (I'm Not Calling You A) Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Audio: "I'm Not Calling You a Liar" by Florence + the Machine

Download .mp4: [(I'm Not Calling You A) Liar](http://dianamurrayvfx.com/vid/Liar_SU_Butterfly.mp4.zip)


End file.
